Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt would always remember June 24, 2011, because it was the day he finally realized that he could marry his prince.


**I know that there are a lot of these, but living in NY myself, I can't help but feel compelled to write a short little oneshot over the bill for Gay Marriage being passed here. I'm absolutely ecstatic and I hope you enjoy this little ficlet. :) **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p>Kurt knows that he should be saying something right now, that he should be smiling and telling everyone that it's okay. That he's fine and that this is no big deal. But the truth is, that this is the biggest thing that's probably ever happened to him. His dreams are all igniting one by one like the candles on a birthday cake. How long has he dreamed of living in New York? How long has he wanted to walk down those streets with a smile on his face and a strut in his step?<p>

He can feel his father's presence on his left, sitting still but tense as the television flickers. Finn is actually with them, albeit, he's munching on slices of pizza, but he's still there for support. Blaine is holding his hand, drawing patterns on his palm while Carole sits on the edge of her seat.

He waits silently as they tally up the votes and the silence in the room is deafening. And suddenly Burt turns to Kurt, holding his son close. "No matter what happens, Kurt. You're still loved. Who cares if a bunch of people are against you, wanna know why? Because you're my son. And the only thing that matters to me is your happiness. Don't let this decision harm you." Burt speaks. The hug is awkward but welcome, and the pattern on his palm is starting to feel like a heart slowly being etched into his skin.

Kurt takes a breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth as he listens to the cheers on the television. And suddenly Burt is laughing, Carole is crying, and Finn is confused, but he's smiling. Blaine is pressing a kiss to his cheek, but all Kurt can do is sit still in shock.

He's like the princess in the fairytales who gets everything she's ever wanted. He's watching his life fall into place. He was so used to having to mold himself around his dreams, and now it seems his dreams are molding themselves around him.

And that's when it hits him. He can get _married._ He covers his hand over his mouth and starts to cry, heart wrenching sobs that he tries to cover as he smiles into his hand.

He can get married.

He turns to Blaine and suddenly the two are in each other's embrace, laughing and crying and sobbing just over the fact that it's all finally settling in. But grabs Kurt back from his boyfriend and holds him close, smiling and crying himself. "I can walk you down that aisle son, just like you always asked me to."

Kurt laughed and cries some more. He wants to go and tell his three year old self as he toddles around in sensible heels, that one day he's going to find his prince and have his daddy walk him down the aisle to him.

Kurt throws his head back and laughs.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiles softly as he steps into the other hall, answering his phone from where it had been going off in during the celebration. His heart falls when he sees it's his mother. "Hey mom."<p>

There's silence at first before Anna Anderson speaks. "I see the bill in New York passed." She says.

Blaine sighs softly. "Yes mom, New York legalized marriage. I know how much you must hate that." He speaks to his homophobic mother.

There's another round of silence on the phone before Anna speaks.

"When you and Kurt get married, can I help plan the wedding?" she whispers on the other line.

Blaine starts to cry even harder.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiles softly to himself as he sits, arms around his knees. "Hey mom. I wanted to let you know that New York passed the bill for Gay Marriage." He grins, wiping his tears. "Remember when I was younger and I told you that I wanted to be the damsel in distress. I wanted to be locked away in a tower and have my prince come and save me?" he whispers, a small smile on his face.<p>

Kurt grins at the headstone before speaking once more. "I want you to meet my prince."

Blaine grins as he kneels down at the headstone. "Hello Mrs. Hummel, my name is Blaine Anderson. And I wanted to ask your permission to marry your son someday."

The wind blows gently and Kurt looks at his boyfriend, his prince and he smiles as the link hands and wipe away each other's tears.

He knows that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
